


Reagan's Story

by Roseannablylove



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseannablylove/pseuds/Roseannablylove
Summary: Theres a new operator in town: tough determined and loyal. But according to the file on them, not so much. What happens when SHE gets assigned to Bravo right after Vic’s betrayal? Will Vics betrayal inform their opinion of the teammate? And what secrets is she hiding?
Kudos: 2





	1. Meet her

Reagan's story.

Hey guys. This idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we go. No I'm not abandoning my other SEAL team fic. I'll be working on both at the same time. Also who's excited for season 4?! I sure am!

All of Bravo team was already on the plane. Lisa and Mandy were up in intel doing last minute checks. The only person missing was their Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn.

"Where's Eric? We need to get in the air." Mandy asked

"I'm right here. We can't go yet. Humf" said man replied.

Meanwhile in the main cargo area the boys , Bravo 1-6, watched as the calmest man they knew stormed by.

"Who pissed in his cereal this morning?" Joked Clay. "I don't think I've ever seen him like this. Not even after Vic... sorry Ray too soon. Not your fault you know."

"Well. Looks like he's ready to make an announcement. Let's head up there." Ray said.

"Hey Eric. What's up? No offense and all due respect, but you look like someone pissed in your cereal this morning." Jason asked

"We're getting a new teammate. We're the only team stateside with a spot open." Eric said

"But we functioned just fine with just the six of us." Trent commented

"I tried to argue that. To no avail. It gets worse. Their reputation presides them and its not good. Upper brass protected them against stuff so our reputation wouldn't get tarnished anymore." Eric spat

"So we're stuck with them whoever they are?" Brock asked

"No." Eric said " that was part of the deal I made: you would get the final decision on whether she stays or goes."

"It's a woman?!" the entire team exclaimed

"Yeah. But you work with Lisa and Mandy everyday. No biggie right?"

Clay , who up to this point had been silent, commented "No. just a little shocking is all."

"Well you guys go get changed. I'll wait for her."

5 minutes later.

"Lieutenant Commander Eric Blackburn?"

"Yes."

"Petty officer third class Reagan Anderson reporting in. And yes before you ask I am named for the president."

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you. We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Sir. I just got the call 20 minutes ago. Had some things to sort at home. Once we take off I want to be 100% missions focused."

"No that's good. When someone is not is when we take casualties. Oh by the way this is Agent Amanda Ellis. CIA leasion."

"Pleasure."

"Likewise. And it's Mandy."

"And this is our intell officer Lisa Davis."

"Nice. So you're the one who keeps us safe."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're ready for takeoff."

"Thanks Amber. Ladies you should strap in for take off. I'll secure everything here."

"Come on Reagan. We'll show you where we strap in. It's just in case we hit turbulence."

The girls walk together to get ready.

"Is that her? Standing next to Mandy and Lisa?"

"I think so. Let's not judge her till we see her in action. Yeah being late doesn't look good, but if you look at reputations we have a history of not caring. Look at Clay. "

"That's true."

We're at cursing altitude. You may unstrap and move around.

"Looks like it's time to to officially meet her. Just looking at her she's not that bad. What I meant was we've been stuck with worse. Right?" Ray mentioned

"Yeah. Let's give her a chance. Can't be worse than Vic right? Sorry I know. Bad joke." Clay said

"Let's meet her and then rack out. We've got a long few days ahead."

"Oh you must be our new teammate."

"For one mission yeah."

"Well I'm Jason the boss round here. That's Ray, Sonny, Trent, Brock, and Clay. Like you said it's for one mission so keep your head down, stay out of our way, and don't cause problems."

"Yes sir. I can do that."

"Good."

"Now if it's ok, I'd like to rack out get some sleep. We have a busy few days."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing. Go."

"Seems nice enough." Sonny mentioned

"Yeah. But I still want to read her file. I say we convean 3 hours before landing. That way we have time to make a game plan. I just want to make sure we all come back alive."

So the rest of the team climbed into their hamics, Jason with Reagan's file. The more he read the more upset and angry he became. This woman didn't belong in the military let alone on a tier one team within the special forces. With those thoughts in his mind he drifted into sleep mode.

What's got Jason so pissed off? I guess we'll find out. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meets to discuss

At exactly 3 hours before the team landed, Team leader Jason Hayes was awake and waking all his teammates. Their "strap"was still sleeping.

"So how's this going to go? How's she fit into out flow?" Trent asked

"I don't think she will. She doesn't deserve to be here. That being said, we still have to work with her. I think if we follow normal prodicall we'll be fine. Ray you'll be with me. Trent you'll be with Sonny. Brock you're on your own. Clay you're with her. I have no doubt you can handle working with her. Everyone ok with that?"

5 nods. Alright then


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan's gets ready for her mission

At exactly one hour before the briefing, Reagan forced herself to get up. First thing she did was pack away her stuff. Next she did some exercises to fully wake up. Next was getting the team's meal ready. After all food was ready, next was coffee for all but herself. She wasn't allowed coffee. She wasn't going to get herself in trouble before the mission even started. Then standing up she quickly ate a granola bar and drank a bottle of water. Had to keep her energy up. Finally she went to wake the team. Only to find they were already awake and up.

"Briefings in 5. I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll join you." She said before turning around and walking away.

Spinning on her heel she walked away. Entering the bathroom she took her shirt off only to see that her bandages she put over her bruises had turned colors. 'Shit. Well I better fix it.' "Maria dear." She called out. The drone popped to life.

Bee do bah dee bee do ah. (Yes? How may I be of assistance?)

"Can you fetch me my first aid kit? Please?"

Be ba ah dh da? (What's in it for me.)

"How about some cola later when we hit the ground? Cherry of course."

Beee. Dah ah bah qu. (Deal. Back in a jiffy.)

"Thanks."

Bee bop. (I'm back.)

"Great. Now I can fix this. Get it looked at later."

"That's pretty nasty. You been cleared for duty?"

"Ah. You scared me. Yeah I Was just this morning. Went and had it looked at."

"How'd you get it?"

"It's actually really funny. I baited a teammate into training with me. Well something snap in him. Our boss came in I jumped up to give him the respect he demanded from us, and he didn't see like I did, and he shoved me into the door jam. Boss man, don't tell anyone, was a big oh pig ya' know? Punished me and let him off the hook."

"Ah horrible. Let me help you?"

"I guess. I was transferred out shortly after that. I didn't want to. Thanks. That should do it for now."

"You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me."

After that she joined the team for the breifing. They had their target and mission. Now it was time to land and Just Do It.


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll be over the drop zone in 5."

Alright boys ... and girl let's get ready to rumble. You have any problem going first k1?

No sir. I was going to volunteer.

4

Gear up and O2 every one

3

Wish us luck guys

2

Line up

1

Go go go.

Reagan was the first to throw herself out of that plane. Feeling that rush of wind as she plummeted toward the ground felt so good. She'd missed it the 6 months she'd been out of commission. Before she knew it, she was being told to pull the cord. She did so, then floated down to the ground. She immediately went to her knees scanning for any threats.

Maria watch my back.

Bee bah. (Absolutely)

Eventually the rest of the team joined her on the ground. Supplies were put away and o2 was stashed away. Reagan stayed on overwatch the entire time. She even took out a couple of tangos along the way. All while pulling her own weight. Jason was impressed. Maybe official reports could be wrong. As the group pushed toward the target building Jason became even more impressed. She could walk backwards without losing her footing. Upon arrival everyone was told to get comfortable enough to sleep. Once Reagan heard everyone else either snoring or ignoring her she too was able to sleep.

The next morning she had agreed to take first watch. Reagan glanced down at the street through the camera Bravo had set up in their hiding spot on the balcony the night before. She also had her red alert camera going. So far everything was going smoothly, and she was hoping it would stay that way. Her career couldn't end if she didn't screw up. She was perfectly fine taking all watches. There was something about laying there with her rifle that soothed her. Switching time came and went but still Reagan lay there. People came and went below but still she lay there. Around lunchtime Ray brought a MRE and a water for her.

"Reagan. You need to switch with me so you can eat. You haven't eaten anything since Dinner last night."

"I'm good sir. I had a granola bar when I got up."

Reagan just ignored Ray. Ray wasn't to happy.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Petty Officer. Switch with me right now!"

"Yes sir!"

Reagan knew she wasn't going to be allowed to resume watch until she'd eaten the entire meal and drank the entire bottle of water. So she did so. Then she tried to replace Ray on watch. He wasn't having it. After seeing her trying to keep her cool and failing for 30 minutes Ray finally relented.

"These guys usually travel in pairs. I could use the help. You know. So we all make it out alive."

Watching her light up at that statement broke Ray's heart. She had worked 6 hours straight and still wanted to work. What are you hiding Reagan? Why do you want to work for so long? After another 20 minutes of silence Ray decided to breach the subject of what made Reagan want to be a SEAL.

"So what made you want made you want to be a SEAL."

"Oh when I signed up, I didn't. I thought I would cruise though being in the middle, if you get my gist. But then it became an f you thing to someone, but then I operated for the first time and fell in love with it. Now I can't see myself doing anything else with my life. Of course I hope to live to see retirement, but it's not something I look forward to anymore. My family knows what I do to an extent."

"Ah ok. I think retirement is something we all dread. And I don't think anyone of us here knew we'd be where we are now then. Except maybe Jason. But then again even he's changed."

"Yeah? I mean I've heard stories but I prefer not to listen to stories. I mean look at me."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I said that out loud? Forget I said anything. Oh we've got movement. Wait a minute..."

At this point Reagan ran from the window and got about 12ft away before losing her breakfast and lunch. Trent was on her in an instant. He offered her a water. She was about take it before she turns away to dry heave more. All Trent can do is rub circles on her back and wait for her to finish. When she was finished, she gratefully took the water bottle and downed it in a couple gulps.

Havoc hk 1 can you explain why I'm seeing ghosts?!

Say again?

Care to explain why I'm seeing ghosts?!

I literally just saw men who supposedly died in a raid 5 years ago while I was on leave!

Hang on a second... It's looking like a cover up of some sort. Mission's highly classified. Higher ups are saying that your main surveillance mission is done. Come back.

And leave them out there?! No f-ckin way. They've already lost 5 years of their lives.

Personally I'd agree with you, but the higher ups are saying to come back. We'll make a plan and come back for them. That's an order.

She looked to Bravo for support. Ray was saying a prayer, whether for the men or for guidance she didn't know. Sonny looked pissed as hell, Trent was packing and unpacking his med kit, Brock was unreadable, Clay looked like he could punch someone or something, and Jason looked conflicted.

No man left behind right? I left them behind when I thought they were dead. I won't leave them behind again. That's not who I am.

You don't need to argue your point with me. I'm all for what you're doing to bring them home. We have our orders. Although out here the final desion lies with me alone. I'm not going to make it an order. If you want to exfil I won't hold it against you. But if you want to stay I'm not going to hold it against you either. I'm staying.

Only easy day was yesterday, right?(Clay)

It's been 5 years, right? Who knows what injuries they have that need to be treated. I'm staying too. (Trent)

Tangos surely outnumber us. If you think I'm going to miss that kind of fight you're crazy. I'm staying. (Sonny)

Jace this looks too good to be true. I'm going if you're going. (Ray)

Brock you've been quiet. You coming or going?

Well ROE say it's now a Capture or Kill mission since American hostages are involved. We may need cerb to track. As you all are well aware we're a package deal. I'm in.

Good we're all in. Reagan what were you thinking in terms of a plan?

Oh um me? I... uh... I... don't think I'm the most qualified to be making that call. I'm just HK 1 after all.

Yeah true but you're still in charge of this rescue. These are your guys after all. Tell us how you would run it.

Well um first I would like to have satellite images to see what we're dealing with. Mia, think you can handle that?

Bee bup dah dee (Hell yea I can)

You have your own AI drone.

Yeah. Most team 7 teams do. She would have been retired if I left her behind. She's only about three years old. Why would I let her be retired when she's still got some years left in her?

There's no such thing as team 7.

That's where you're wrong. No one outside it's operators are supposed to know it exists. So not a word.

"So are you two bonded for life like me and cerb?" Brock asks.

"In a way. Unlike with k9 selection where the handler chooses the dog and their bonded for life, Mia chose me, and our bond is similar yet different. She's learned to recognize my voice out there, and take her orders from me. But if something happens to me in the field she can tell if I'm no longer alive. If that's the case she'll take her orders from my second, 'leaving' me behind. It'll also happen if she can't find me. So whatever team I end up on, someone will be bonding with her with me present."

" That's so cool." Said Clay. "You said she's been active for three years. Have you two been bonded that entire time?"

"No actually. We've only been bonded officially for about 18 months. Which is the time I was on team 7. She was actually bonded to a gentleman before me. Unfortunately he and his entire team were caught in an ied building explosion. I knew when she attached herself to me even though I was miles away in another country. Double broke my heart but hey. That's the way it goes sometimes."

"Wow she back. That was fast."

"Yeah. Sorry I'm a very visual person.

Have any of you ever zipline exfilled before?"

"Zipline exfil? I don't think think so."

"Oh man it's the most invigorating feeling ever. When you're not getting shot at that is. I love it. Also the fastest way to get to point b from point a. So I was thinking we could put two of our best shooters on the roof with me to take out the guards, the rest would be waiting on the ground for us. We move in together in case there are more guards. Then we can free our fellow Americans."

"Wow. Just wow."

"That's normally how we have it done. Only we only have two shooters."

"Well then let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

"So. Who's on the roof with me?"

"Ray, Clay you ok with that?"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Ok. See the rest of you on the ground in 5."

"You really think you can join us in 5?"

"I do. You trusted me to come up with the plan now can you trust me with the implication of the plan? All due respect?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I won't hold my breath though."

"Don't. I've been proving people wrong my entire life. It'll be fun to add you to that list. For me anyway."

Reagan walked away immediately. Clay turned to follow. Ray flashed Jason a 'remind you of anyone' look before following the two. Jason rolled his eyes in response. Although inside he was already thinking it. Reagan was like looking in the mirror for him 20-25 years ago. (He didn't know exactly how old she was although he could guess)Young with so much to prove. He led the remaining four members of his team to their waiting spot. Just as much as he tried not to be, he was impressed when Reagan, along with the boys, were joining them about 5 minutes later.

"Taken care of. Let's move before these guys get the hostages out. Otherwise the next time we see them, they'll be dead and mutlated. They really don't like Americans or westerners in general really. More so than other groups."

"Oh. Well then I say we move then. Your plan your mission."

"Oh I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Jason asked. He was hoping to get some reason for her file.

"Ready to lead. I was hoping I'd have years of riding in observation type roles before leading."

"Oh. Well I guess that's fine. I'm going to lead but it's your intel that we'll be following ok? You really seem to know your stuff."

"Well when you battle one group for 18 months of your life, you tend to learn a thing or two. I mean you have to if you want to survive."

There was more to the story, of that Jason was sure, but he wasn't going to press for details now. She had clamed up. He would focus on getting their fellow Americans home, then figure Reagan out. He'd have to if he was going to make her their rookie. As they raided the camp, and freed the Americans that were being held there, he watched her as she helped Trent patch everyone up enough to move. He wondered how she had so much medical knowledge when she was already a excellent sniper, but he had to put that out of his mind for now too. He knew that he had to stay focused until they were on the copter(s) back.

"Bravo 1 this is hk 1. We've got a weapons shed not far from here. I'm going to take back what belongs to the government and destroy the rest. Do not fire in that direction.

"Good copy hk 1. Do what you have to and let's get out of here."

"Copy"

Mission couldn't be this easy right?

Reagan thought to herself. Nothing ever is. That's when she's spots their HVT and there's the other shoe. Better let them know. Better than not and getting in trouble. "All call signs this is hk 1 I see our HVT heading into a tunnel. This could be our one shot to get him. He disappears below ground it could be years, even decades before any American sees him again."

"Good copy. Go. We're right behind you."

Reagan chased after the HVT. As she cornered him in the tunnel end and heard her team behind her, her bravery shot up. That was until she heard a fimilar voice behind her.

Flashback.

Reagan and Lucus were laying side by side. A phone rang. It took Reagan a second to realize it wasn't hers. Seconds later Lucus hung up.

"Going?"

"Yeah. It's getting too unstable. We can't wait any longer. Sorry. I know we thought we had 2 more days."

"It's ok. I love you. Toss me my clothes. I'll wake the kids and make breakfast. You get ready."

"Thanks."

"For what? Doing my job? I knew what I was getting into the day I said yes."

"I know. But the unexpected never gets easier."

At the airstrip.

"You come home to us you hear?"

"I'll try, you know that."

"I do. But it's different this time. All 5 of us need you to."

"5 of us? Wait... You're pregnant?"

"I am. I was going to tell you later today, but since your phone interrupted us..."

"You figured you'd wait till now?"

"Exactly! Don't worry. You'll be back in time. I'm very early. Just found out myself 2 days ago."

"I'll see you later, alright? I have to go."

"I know. We love you."

"And I love all five of you. Ana take care of your mom. I know it's hard especially at your age."

"It's not a problem Dad. I love you too."

6 months later:

"Come on Ana. We gotta go. We're going to be late for my appointment.

"Coming mom."

Phone rings:

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me.

"I knew that answering What's up Sarah?"

"You alone?"

"You know I am. What's up."

"There's been an explosion. Syria."

"You don't think it's them, do you?"

"I don't know. I saw it on the news. I know I should stay home in case, but I don't want to be alone right now especially at 5 months pregnant."

"It's ok. I'm here. Come on over."

End call.

5 minutes later

"It's open."

"Hey."

"Hey. You don't look so hot."

"I know. I'm nervous."

Door knock

"Were you expecting anyone else?"

"No. Uh oh. This could be it."

"Can I help you?"

Mrs. Reagan Aderson?

Yes?!

We're so sorry to have to have to inform you, but your husband was declared KIA earlier today.

No no no no! This can't be happening not to me.

We're sorry Ma'am. Is there anyone we can we can call for you? Any family or close friends?

My sister Erin. Oh how am I supposed to tell my kids their father isn't coming home?

No easy day. I can be there when you tell them if you like?

I'd love that.

End flashback.

Let me guess. Remembering the last time you saw your husband? You know. He went down thinking about you.

You don't have the guts. We both know that.

What the hell?

You're right. I can't kill my husband's best friend. But I sure can kill his killer. You took my kids father from them. His son never even got to meet him. He was born 2 days after his father was due home. I can't ever forgive you for that. What should have been the best day of my married life was actually the worst. It's scumbags like you that cause the real issues.

Look in the mirror woman. I'm not the one who slept around after her...

No one gets to trash me or what I went through. My path here was on my own Merritt.

Hk 1 you good

I'm good. That was a little close though.

HVT is dead. What part of Alive did you not understand?! And to take out an American on top of that?! WTF were you thinking. Oh I'll tell you: you weren't.

Reagan really wished that the walls would swallow her up. In that case , at least she wouldn't have to hear about her not thinking. But right then she knew they had to get out of the tunnels before anyone else knew they were down there. As they evacuated the tunnels she tried to spare a look at Jason every so often. Each time she was met with anger, disappointment and rage. After 3 or 4 times of this, she stopped trying. The minute they stopped and were evacuated to a nearby base, the entire team unloaded their bags and gear before getting ready to go home. Reagan was hoping to avoid an angry Jason, but of course that just wasn't going to happen. Before she knew it, he was in her face yelling at her. Ray tried to interfere, tell Jason to take a walk. Jason wasn't having it. Before anyone knew what was happening, both Ray and Reagan were on the ground from a particularly hard shove from the Master Chief. All the teammates raced to check on Ray. Of course they did. She was there temporarily. She took a minute to center herself. After all she'd survived worse. Her bruised shoulder was not taking the landing well. After she was good, she took her gear off and headed to change and put her stuff away. She was going back out there and bringing back the intell even if it killed her.


End file.
